


temptation of puppy eyes

by jeonjwi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjwi/pseuds/jeonjwi
Summary: “Yuqi-ah, you’re so cute and it’s driving me crazy.”
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Kudos: 39





	temptation of puppy eyes

Jeon Soyeon, a musically talented child, has a tough time with love. From always being called “unattractive” to now stuck in an occupation where everything she does can cause criticism. Love was not easy for her. 

Jeon Soyeon, whose stage presence can overtake any others, struggles with confidence in real life. 

It started then in 2016 when a cute foreign looking girl underwent training in Cube Entertainment. 

“Hello, my name is Song Yuqi. I am from Beijing, China so I apologize for my inability to speak Korean. I hope we can go through this training together.” A girl with straight long hair parted in the middle and a wide smile said and bow. 

Jeon Soyeon being the most well respected and longest trained trainee took the initiative, smiled back at the girl, and welcomed her to the group of older trainees. Conversations could be heard amongst other trainees with the new girl as Jeon Soyeon spaced out. 

“She’s cute.” Soyeon thought to herself and stared at the Chinese girl as she continued talking to others vibrantly. 

_

Due to Soyeon’s nature of being an introvert, the two barely shared any interactions except for a few shy smiles here and there only to be returned by an extremely bright smile from the Chinese girl. 

“She must be really sociable. Good for her.” Was what Soyeon thought before she went back to her normal thoughts. But no matter what, the image of the cute girl and her cheerful personality came back to her. Just by the thought of the girl made her smile and even some days made her feel better. 

Being a trainee for so long has taken a toll on her. After not being able to debut in I.O.I and not winning Unpretty Rapstar, her self-esteem has been dropping low for the fear of not succeeding and accomplishing her dreams of being a performer. 

A few months passed and it was time for their monthly self-evaluation. 

Everyone knew it was easy for Soyeon. The girl had so much talents it was unbelievable to think she had any self-doubt in her. 

A few girls sat in a row waiting for their names to be called and evaluated.   
Two girls to her right was Song Yuqi, who has recently been making a name for herself in the company and Soyeon couldn’t wait to hear and see what the girl had in her. 

“Jeon Soyeon.” 

Her name was called, she stood up, and walked to the front facing the company’s representatives. 

It was the first time Song Yuqi could finally see what the other trainees were all talking about, how Soyeon wasn’t gifted musical talents, but Soyeon was THE gift to music. The girl had the presence that left jaws gaped and hanging low. 

Soyeon started rapping her self-written lyrics and bopping to the existed beat. 

Yuqi was astounded and just like others her mouth was wide open in awe. 

Soyeon finished her part and sat back down after receiving a few “as expected of Jeon Soyeon”. 

“Song Yuqi.” 

Jeon Soyeon sat calmly in her seat and observed. 

“Hello, my name is Song Yuqi and I will be singing Adele’s Rolling in the Deep.” 

Music poured from the speakers above. Yuqi clutched onto the microphone and closed her eyes. 

There’s a fire, starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it’s bringing me out the dark. 

Soyeon sat still. Although she had heard her speak in her husky deep voice, she did not expect her voice to get any lower than what she had already heard. 

Then came her dancing. Once again, Soyeon was shocked. Yuqi was riding the beat as if it was second nature to her. The girl had rhythm and skills. 

All this was such a shock to Soyeon as she did not expect the cute girl to have all this talent in her. 

Compliments were thrown at her before she went back to take a seat. The two caught each other’s eyes and Soyeon gave her a big smile and a thumbs up. Now that was a surprise to Yuqi.   
_

Two years flashed by and after an endless amount of sleepless nights and appealing to the board members of Cube with her self-written and self-produced title track, Soyeon was finally going to debut with 5 other girls, including Song Yuqi. 

Sleepless nights continued as they pushed through with tight schedules to make their name more known to the public to which they succeeded. 

Getting their first win at such a short amount of time and getting praised everywhere they went, earned them the name “Monster Rookie Group”. 

Hits after hits were made throughout their first year gave them so much public recognition and success it was hard to believe that anything could actually go wrong. 

The burden Soyeon felt as the leader and the main producer of the group was stacking up on her and she was about to lose it any time soon. 

It was after Senorita did her mentality started going south. 

What if this song doesn’t do well?

What if this song doesn’t chart?

What if this goes wrong? 

Why can’t I think of a hook?

What’s wrong with me? 

She sat in her office chair in her small yet cozy studio at the point of almost banging her head on the table because she couldn’t think of anything at all at that moment. 

The group couldn’t afford a long break, they needed to put a single out to keep their name out there and she felt like if they didn’t, it was her full responsibility. 

Soyeon pushed her chair back and sat in front of her keyboard, just playing random chords in case an idea comes to her. 

With nothing coming to her, she let out a frustrated scream. Her eyes were teary and she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

Then soft knocks were heard on her studio’s door. 

_

As it has been a while since the girls have met and trained together, their relationship has gotten a lot closer and more comfortable. Soyeon established quite a close friendship with Yuqi along the way as the girl was especially playful towards her. 

It was obvious how patient Soyeon was to Yuqi. She would never let the others playfully tease her the way Yuqi does. She was lenient to anything Yuqi did to her. 

When Yuqi left Korea to China for a few weeks at a time to film for Keep Running, Soyeon never forget to contact her every single day asking how her day was, what she did for the show’s recording, and just in general to keep the Chinese girl from being alone and bored even if she was in her home country. 

“I’m bored.” Was one of the things Soyeon would receive from the girl which somehow amused her because she should be quite familiar with where she was. 

She let out a small laugh and sent back a, “You can talk to me.” Which resulted in a small smile from the Chinese girl another country away.

Along the way, Yuqi also promised to bring Soyeon to Beijing and show her around. 

Yuqi was known to tease Soyeon no matter where she was hence, she was usually right beside her even when she was in her studio in her Jelly zone. Yuqi would usually lie quietly on the sofa behind Soyeon and watch her work passionately on her computer, recording guides, writing lyrics, and so on. 

Yuqi loved Soyeon’s passion for music. Watching their leader’s eyebrows furrowed whenever an idea came to her and how she scrambles to write it down inspired Yuqi to want to do the same. 

It would be a lie if Soyeon denied that Yuqi was usually the source of inspiration for most of the songs she has written, but obviously kept denying when Yuqi jokingly mentions it on broadcast. 

So, for a while, Yuqi’s absence bothered her and she couldn’t think of anything to write. 

But inspiration came quickly as soon as she remembered the eye contact she made with Yuqi a long while back. 

Pencil started scribbling down the fluttering feelings she felt at that time. 

Guess it was love? 

Her hand stopped moving, thoughts no longer stringing together into lyrics. 

Love? What am I thinking…? 

This was then how Senorita came to be. 

_

Back to the present, Soyeon calmed herself down and opened the door. 

A cute face appeared through the gap. A cute face with a frown. 

“Unnie?” 

Yuqi stared at the tired face of the leader, dark circles almost drooping to her chin, and her disheveled hair hanging messily over her face. She tilted her head cutely and pouted. 

“Unnie?” She repeated again as she never got a response from the latter. 

“Ng? Yes?” 

“I heard a scream and was worried.” 

“Ah, it’s nothing. I was just frustrated.” 

“Can I come in?” Yuqi asked but her body was already pushing through the door. 

“I don’t think now is a good idea, Yuqi-ah.” 

“When is it a good idea for you? Maybe I can help. I’ll be your beautiful muse.” Yuqi shoulder bumped Soyeon’s playfully. 

Yuqi did not know how true that statement was to Soyeon, it was better if she didn’t.

Soyeon did not want Yuqi to witness her mental breakdown, but she also did not want to push the younger away, so she made no intention to push the girl out of the room. 

“What are you stuck on?” Yuqi took a seat on the sofa and asked with her head tilted to the side. 

Soyeon found it ridiculously cute. 

How does one do the absolute bare minimum and still be cute?

Was her thought and she couldn’t help but let out a small smile, but then remembered her question. 

“Ah… Everything. Nothing is coming to me.” 

Soyeon sat down on her chair and faced Yuqi. 

Yuqi started talking about some hip-hop concept, but Soyeon was already zoned out while staring at her face. She watched how Yuqi animatedly talks about something she was not registering at all. Yuqi’s hands were moving around, gesturing something while talking with a smile on her face which also made Soyeon smile in return although she did not understand anything. 

While still listening the other girl talk, she finally understood why she would react a certain way towards her and differently to the others. She wasn’t sure whether she had the courage to say, but she finally confirmed it. 

It was love. 

While still smiling Soyeon accidentally blurted out, 

“Yuqi-ah, you’re so cute. It’s driving me crazy.”


End file.
